Mangle
Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Foxy'ego z pierwszej części gry? A może Foxy'ego z drugiej? Albo Phantom Mangle z trzeciej? "Uh, myśleli że ten pierwszy był zbyt straszny, więc ponownie zajęli się kostiumem i wrzucili do Kącika Zabaw. By brzydalstwo były szczęśliwe, wiesz o co chodzi... Ale dzisiejsze dzieci nie potrafią trzymać rąk przy sobie. Pracownicy po każdej zmianie musieli wysyłać Foxy'ego do Kącika Zabaw. W końcu pracownicy pozostawili Toy Foxy'ego jako atrakcję w stylu "weź części i je rozłóż". Teraz to jest po prostu bałagan części. Pracownicy mówili o nim jakoś w stylu "Mangle"". - Phone Guy Noc 3 Mangle (Toy Foxy), to jeden z toy'owych animatroników w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Wygląd Mangle to animatronik-lis o nieokreślonej sylwetce z śnieżno-białym kostiumem. Ponieważ dzieci często ją/go rozbierały to z Mangle pozostał prawie całkowity endoszkielet. Mimo to, pozostało kilka elementów starego kostiumu. Mangle ma białą twarz ze szminką i czerwonymi rumieńcami, które zdają się być większe od innych rumieńców Toy'owych animatroników. Dobrze zachowały się również białe ręce i nogi. Kiedy Mangle jest w Kąciku Zabaw i w prawej wentylacji to można zobaczyć pomalowane na różowo paznokcie na nogach i rękach. Ma lewe, żółte oko, lecz nie posiada prawego. Co ciekawe ma drugą głowę z jednym, prawym, żółtym okiem. Kiedy jest w Pokoju Imprez 2 to można zobaczyć u niej/niego czarną muszkę. Tajemnicza Płeć Od czasu wydania gry, gracze spierają się co do płci Mangle. Poniżej przedstawiono dowody, jakimi posługują się, aby utrzymać swoją wersję: Dowody, że jest kobietą *Damski wygląd *Występuje w Ladies Nights (Damska Noc) *Słowo animatronik jest w rodzaju męskim, jednak nie musi to oznaczać, że Mangle to mężczyzna. Dowody, że jest mężczyzną *Ma różową muszkę *Mangle, to nowszy odpowiednik Foxy'ego, a Toy'owe animatroniki nie zmieniają płci po poprzednikach. *Phone Guy mówi na niego "on" *Ma czerowne rumieńce, a Toy Chica (Jedyna Toy'owy animatronik o którym wiadomo, że jest kobietą) różowe. Zachowanie Mangle uaktywnia się od nocy 3, rzadko od 1 lub 2 nocy. Kiedy się przemieszcza, słychać typowy "tukot". Jak wejdzie do biura to zacznie zwisać z sufitu i wydobywać dziwny dźwięk. Po założeniu monitoringu, Mangle zaatakuje i zakończy grę. Jeśli uaktywni się w nocy 1 lub 2 to możemy zobaczymy ją/go 1 raz w prawej wentylacji. W Nocy 3 i kiedy już normalnie występuje, będzie trudniej. Wejdzie do wentylacji 2-3 razy. W nocy 4, staje się niebezpieczny/niebezpieczna. Zobaczymy ją/go 4-5 razy, w prawej wentylacji. W nocy 5 jest bardzo aktywny/aktywna. Przyjdzie, aż 5-6 razy do prawej wentylacji. Porusza się tą samą trasą : Pokój Zabaw (CAM 12) --> Sala Gier (CAM 10) --> Zakątek Nagród (CAM 11) --> Główna Hala (CAM 7) --> Pokój Imprez 1 (CAM1) --> Korytarz --> Pokój Imprez 2 (CAM 2) --> Prawa wentylacja (CAM 6) --> Biuro (You). Ciekawostki *W plikach gry FNAF2 istnieje plik przedstawiający Mangle z minigierek o nazwie "He was here" Najprawdopodobniej oznacza to, że Purple Guy schował jedno z dzieci do pokoju Mangle. *Mangle pierwotnie nazywał/nazywała się Toy Foxy. Kiedy dzieci zaczęły rozkładać Mangle, pracownicy zaczęli nazywać ją/go "Mangle" *"Mangle" jest skrótem od "Mangled", co oznacza "zniekształcony". *Występuje także w Fnaf 3, pod postacią "Phantom Mangle " *Kiedy Mangle jest w biurze, wydaje dziwne dźwięki. Angielski użytkownik Youtube o nicku "AwesomeFriends56 Gaming" oczyścił dźwięk Mangle z zakłóceń i odtworzył od tyłu. Usłyszał dźwięk, podobny do ludzkiego LINK. Znacznie później, polski Youtuber o nicku "Mandzio" także oczyścił dźwięk z zakłóceń i odtworzył go od tyłu. On też usłyszał ludzki dźwięk LINK. Dźwięk ten przypomina słowo "How are you?" (Jak się masz?) lub "Who are you?" (Kim jesteś?). Na końcu można usłyszeć wzdychanie. Powstała teoria, że Mangle chciała/chciał skontaktować się z policją. *Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który potrafi chodzić po suficie. *Kiedy jest w wentylacji i w biurze, widać pomalowane paznokcie. *Jest teoria, że miał/miała być klaunem. *Być może Mangle była/był nowością w "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", o czym świadczy plakat w Kąciku Zabaw "The new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" (z pol. Nowe oblicze Freddy Fazbear's Pizza). *W trzecim teaserze FNaF2 można zobaczyć Mangle z Hakiem. *Jest najbardziej obniszczonym animatronikiem. *Występuje w Ladies Nights (Damska Noc). **Istnieją pogłoski, że Scott powiedział, iż umieścił Mangle w Ladies Night tylko jako dodatkową atrakcję. Są one jednak nieprawdziwe. *Mangle ma dwie głowy, jedna to głowa Mangle, a druga "wychodzi" z jej/jego szyi. **Powstała teoria, że jest to głowa endoszkieletu prawie doszczętnie zniszczonej papugi. Ta teza bierze się z tego, że piraci są przedstawiani z tym ptakiem na ramieniu. Mangle miał/miała być nowszym odpowiednikiem Foxy'ego, który był właśnie piratem. *Mangle jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które mają dwie pozycje w korytarzu. Drugim jest Toy Freddy. *Ze wszystkich animatroników we FNaF2 to on/ona wchodzi do największej ilości lokacji. Nie wchodzi tylko do Części/Usługi, sceny, Pokoju Imprez 3 i 4. **W zamian za to wraz z Marionetką i Balloon Boy'em, zwiększa swą aktywność w nocy 3 i 4. Chociaż jak wcześnej wspomniane animatroniki, jest Toy'em. Galeria The Mangle in Game Area.png|Mangle i Balloon Boy, w Sali Gier|link=Sala Gier The Mangle in Hallway.png|Mangle w Korytarzu The Mangle in Hallway with Foxy.png|Foxy i Mangle, w Korytarzu The Mangle in Kid's Cove.png|Mangle w swej startowej lokalizacji (Kid's Cove)|link=Kid's Cove The Mangle in Main Hall.png|Mangle w głównej hali|link=Główna Hala The Mangle in Party Room 1.png|Mangle w pokoju Imprez 1 The Mangle in Prize Corner.png|Mangle w Zakątku Nagród|link=Zakątek Nagród The Mangle in Right Air Vent.png|Mangle w wentylacji|link=Wentylacje i korytarz The Mangle in The Office.png|Mangle w biurze (na górze) TheMangle.png|Mangle na panelu 7 nocy Mangle, Toy Chica i Chica, w Ladies Nights.png|Mangle, Toy Chica i Chica, w nocy 7 Plakat Mangle w Kąciku Zabaw.png|Plakat Mangla w Kąciku Zabaw Mangle.jpg|Mangle w Pokoju Imprez 2 The Mangle peeking out of the vent.png|Mangle wyglądająca/y z wentylacji Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toy'owe Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Foxy Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Mężczyźni